


There's a Fox in My House

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal AU, Fox!Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival gets an interesting visitor in his cabin while on vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamin_the_troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamin_the_troll/gifts).



> from my tumblr http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/162018929116/theres-a-fox-in-my-house

Percival hummed to himself walking back to his car after just catching some fish. He’s on a week vacation so why not rent a cabin and enjoy nature without people around. By people annoying people that won’t bug him about not turning in paperwork. But he told himself not to think about work think about peace and quiet. Percival almost dropped his things when he heard a loud scream as if someone was yelling. The noise was near by very close matter fact. Circling his car he saw something moving in the corner of his eye near the brushes.  Slowly walking towards it the screaming continued then stop when Percival saw it. A orange fox with green eyes and brown spots sprinkled here and there over it’s fur and face it was a lankly one at that. Poor thing had it’s paw stuck in fox trap it whimper as it looked at Percival for his help. “ Okay okay, uh I’m going to get you out this just hold still.” Oddly enough the fox stayed completely still following Percival’s command. Quickly he  open the trap door and the fox yanked it’s paw out, nothing to bad a bit bloody but paw is still in tact. “ Alright you’re free. I’ll put this in my car so you and your friends don’t get caught again. Goodbye.” It was weird talking to an animal like it’s some person didn’t help when the fox just stared at him with those bright emerald eyes. Placing everything in his car including the trap Percival waved goodbye at the orange creature before driving off.  The fox eyes watch the car drive away….

_Excuse me…._

_Sir….._

_Are you awake_

 Percival woke up, he could have swore he heard a voice with _an accent_  of all things. Sighing he lend over his bed to turn on the lamp tho it seems he was not alone. “ YOUR AWAKE!” Percival jumped out his bed falling on the floor seeing a man- a **naked**  man with ears and tail in his bed! “ Sir? Why are you on the floor?” Percival didn’t waste time running away from the guy getting to close to him, he didn’t make it far to the phone as he was tackled and the naked man-animal? hybrid was on his lap weighing him down. “ Look whatever you want take it okay just leave me alone alright!” The man’s ear dropped at the outburst hurt and confuse by the choice of words. “ B-but I don’t want to take anything from you I just wanted to say thank you for helping me.” Percival was confused as hell at what the stranger was saying, _thanking  for helping?_  His eyes widen seeing a mark eerily similar to the one the fox had same hand too. “ I’m Newt by the way, what’s your mister?” Percival closed his eyes trying to gather all that’s happen to him. _I’m going to need a drink for this_

Percival got Newt some clothes to wear a blue t-shirt and some boxers that that were loose on him but enough that it wouldn’t fall off him. He took another swig of his whiskey when Newt said he’s tail needed to be out so Percival cut a hole for the tail to go through it _why the hell did I have to pack all my nice, expensive, silk boxers stupid Graves stupid!_ Newt burped after chowing down the last bowl of fruit loops  a  whole box that was meant to last a week gone in one night in less than 30 minutes. “ Thank you Percy for the meal, and the clothes, and helping me! You’re a very helpful person.” Percival gave a fake smile didn’t even register the nickname. Apparently Newt is a guardian assigned to watch and protect the forest of other animals. Percival’s whiskey bottle was would’ve almost been empty from that statement alone but the _guardian_  hasn’t harmed him nor seems like a threat just wanted to say thank you. “ Hey Newt if you could change into _this_  why didn’t you when you were stuck?” Newt blushed, his ears folded down as his he began stroking his tail, “ I guess I umm panicked cause I never felt pain like that before.” 

“ So how did you get stuck in the first place then?” Newt’s eyes widen face getting even redder he bit his lip Percival spotted a tiny fang peaking out. “ W-well I saw you I guess I got distracted and….” Newt didn’t finish the rest, he didn’t need to Percival can put two and two together. Seems the fox man has a little crush it seems that or mere curiosity, speaking of he does remember seeing orange in the corner of his eye somewhere for the past three days whenever he walked the trails of the forest. Percival chuckled getting up walking away for second. Newt dropped his head feeling hurt thinking he upset Percival for following him around. _That’s fair_   _this is what I get following humans around._ Newt lifted his head seeing Percival came back sitting next to him with a white box in his hand. “ Hold still and this might sting a little.” Newt winced feeling a quick burn on his injured hand then a soft banged being wrapped around it. Percival gave it a gently pat admiring his work. Newt was about to thank him but was cut off, “ I know thank you and your welcome bye the way. “ Newt waged his tail happy Percy wasn’t mad at him he even fixed his hand _I knew he was the one!_  “ I have to pay you back Percy for all of this.” Percival smiled this guy isn’t that bad something charming about him in a weird way. 

“ Well for one don’t break into someone’s house knock next time okay.”

“ Yes got it I’ll knock on your window then come in!”

“ Close enough we’ll work on it. So if your a guardian of this place got any cool stuff in  the  forest like waterfalls or caves.”

“ Hmm well we do have caves which has a waterfall inside would you like to see that?”

“ Yeah but tomorrow okay it’s really late so lets just talk tomorrow and-”

“ So it’s a date! Okay I’ll see you tomorrow goodnight Percy. Oh wait till the others hear about this!”

Newt ran off going out the window of course but at least he closed it afterwards. Percival sighed in relief that it was over who knows maybe just one long bizarre dream. But why on earth did Newt called it a date was beyond him but whatever he’ll deal with later for now back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 enjoy ^-^

“ Newt sweetie settle down he’ll be back soon.” 

“ I don’t know Queenie Newt just meet this human. Are you sure about this?” 

“ Newt says this guy _the one_  they’ll work it out. Besides the caves would be a perfect place for their date.”

“ Thank you Queenie, Jacob, don’t worry Tina I’ll introduce Percy to you and you’ll see he’s not bad at all.”

  Newt couldn’t seat down he didn’t even sleep last night to excited to him and Percival are going on a date. Newt made a mental note  to be careful so he doesn’t hurt himself, he’s not sure how many times one can say thank you. Newt saw a car pull up to the cabin he said goodbye to his friends and to wish him luck.

Percival got out of his car with two bags in his hands, he saw two deers one with dark fur and the other with honey brown fur, and one chubby little chipmunk running away. “ PERCY YOUR BACK!” In that moment Percival saw a fox change into a man who was Newt running towards him to for a hug. Bracing for impact Percival dropped the bags but luckily he was not tackled and still standing. “ Morning Newt I got us breakfast and you some clothes.” Thank God for staying at private area what would the locals say and think seeing a naked fox man hugging him. Grabbing the bags and Newt’s hand they quickly went inside the cabin.

After a quick breakfast and packing a few things for their little walk, Newt would not let go of Percival’s hand. He didn’t mind of course it was so he didn’t get _lost_  that and Percival assume Newt just liked holding his hand.  It was fascinating seeing Newt speak to all the different animals that walk, flew, ran pass them. Each creature having their own names, what they do, like, act Percival kinda wanted to just spend a day following them around just to witness it all. The scenery was also beautiful to look at the different greens blending well with the flowers and sunlight he couldn’t help but stop to take in the display. Finally the arrived at the cave entrance Percival felt Newt’s tail hitting his leg due to how excited he was. 

“ I brought a flashlight figured it be easier and that I don’t hurt myself.”

“ Good idea Percy! I didn’t think about you could’ve gotten hurt!” 

Newt pulled Percival closer to him hugging his arm, Percival shrugged his shoulders turner the light on they walked following Newt’s directions. As they got deeper into the cave Newt talked about what the guardians did, they are picked based on their love and care for others  then they’re given an animal to become and an area to live and watch over ranging from the forest to the oceans. It warmed Percival’s heart at the little process Newt definitely fits the job quite passionate about it too. “ Percy we’re here look.”  Percival eyes widen when he saw the waterfall. Clear blue water flowing down shining from the sunlight  seeping from the ceiling. There was even a few gems in the water even a rainbow forming as the water roared down. “ Newt….it’s-it’s beautiful. Wow than you Newt for this.” _Man I wish I had my camera right now for all this. Only because I don’t want anyone messing with this and Newt…_

Newt  was very happy Percival liked what he saw the man held his hand even tighter when he was thanked. Newt heart was beating fast, _He’s the one I’m sure of that I KNOW in fact_. He’s been waiting for this moment for many years and now just have to make it official. Percival arched his eyebrow as to why Newt was looking at him like that ears perked up wasn’t creepy just _odd_. “What?” Newt smiled placing his hands around Percival’s neck pulling him in for a kiss it didn’t last long because Percival pulled away. “ Newt!?…..Newt?” Percival frown a what he saw, Newt’s ears where down and eyes getting watery and began to hiccup trying to contain his tears. _Ah jeez._  “ I- *hic* don’t understand! I thought you *hic* were the one!” Newt covered his face and sat on the ground didn’t even bother moving his tail out the way.“ The one? oh Newt is this something about you being a guardian?” Percival asked sitting next to the heartbroken fox, Newt nodded his head as another hiccup escaped. “ E-ever guardian *hic* has a mate a soulmate **you’re** __ suppose to be my soulmate! I thought we….” Percival chest hurt hearing Newt’s voice crack at the _rejection_. Sighing he pulled the fox into a hug rubbing his back and petting his head and ears to calm him down. It worked as he felt a something furry trying to wrap around his waist. 

“ Look I do like you. You’re nice and weird  I surprisingly like that about you.”

“ So why did you pull away when I kissed you?”

“ Ah Newt well…we just meet for a couple of hours at best. Is there some count down when you need to find a _soulmate?”_

 _“_ No.”

“ So what’s the rush? I got plenty of time to know you more….know me more.”

 _I was so eager I didn’t…_ Newt lifted his head looking into Percival’s eyes with a warm smile. “ So you still like me and we can still see each other.” Percival picked up Newt’s banged had giving it a quick kiss causing the fox’s face to blush and tail wage. Percival really liked seeing Newt like this wants to see it everyday.

“ I guess you can say it’s a date then.” 


End file.
